Melancolía
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: Recuerdos...Dolor...Amor... Drabble. Pareja: Severus Snape/Lily Evans


**Melancolía…SS/LE**

Otro otoño que termina trayendo tras de si un nuevo invierno frío y cruel a su vida. Al final de la calle La Hilandera, calle angosta completamente adoquinada, frente a una antigua chimenea industrial se asoma una sombría casa de ladrillo, de dos pisos. Un silencioso y decaído lugar. Allí se encuentra él, oyendo el interminable golpeteo de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo de chapa de lo que llama hogar, que corta el lúgubre silencio.

La habitación, casi completamente oscura, de no ser por la pequeña lámpara que ilumina un insignificante espacio de aquel lugar donde el sujeto, de cabello oscuro y grasoso; con ropas desaliñadas que reflejaban su abandono, su dejadéz, se refugia.

Se acerca lentamente hacia el gran armario que allí se oculta siendo nuevamente abierto por él, su dueño. Aquel mueble antiguo de roble tallado, con sus dos puertas perfectamente conservadas y en su interior el limpio espejo que le devuelve su reflejo, en el cual ha observado más de una vez su lánguido rostro y facciones de abatimiento. Sus estantes completamente ocupados de papeles, botellas, y demás artefactos importantes, viejos recuerdos del pasado que conserva intactos en aquel espacio.

La nostalgia lo llena, la melancolía logra hacer que el hombre se refugie en aquel mueble que guarda sus secretos.

- Tonterías- Se dijo sin resistirse a tomar aquellos recuerdos.

Melancolía irracional, o quizás no, pero para él era algo tonto quedarse observando aquella fotografía como si ella fuera a regresar, como si pudiera revivirla y sacarla del mundo de los muertos. Era tonto desear acariciar esa cabellera roja comparable con el plumaje de un joven ave fénix y observar detenidamente los miles de pequeños gestos de su rostro que solo él notaba.

- Tonterías- Repite nuevamente con desgano, pero sin lograr contenerse y sin dejar de observar esa pequeña fotografía.

Sentimiento… dolor… culpa…

Millas y millas de distancia los separan, ahora que ella no está y sólo cerrando sus ojos puede alcanzarla.

Recuerdos absurdos, que quedaron grabados en ese pequeño papel que lee una y otra vez, algo tonto para él, pero imposible de no hacerlo. Esas cortas y sencillas palabras, que ella solía darle. Su perfecta caligrafía que recuerda y guarda nítidamente tallada en su memoria. El aroma de su piel, que conserva en su alma, y el suave sonido de su voz, que lleva siempre en su corazón.

- Lily Evans-Pronuncia su nombre sin poder dominar el sentimiento que lo embarga al leer aquellas letras, al desear tratar de olvidarla sin lograr su cometido.

Cuando la necesita, sólo cierra los ojos y su mente viaja por el tiempo, para llegar hasta ella. Esa remembranza de tiempos pasados que vuelven a unirlos.

Añoranza de aquellos viejos momentos que compartieron, aquellas primeras charlas de pequeños, cuando él le aseguro que era una bruja; el día que ella corrió a contarle que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Sus días, sus tardes, las noches que pasaban juntos en aquel castillo hasta que él se alejó. Hasta que el rompió aquélla confianza que los unía, por sus estúpidos celos. Por no haber sido capaz de hablar a tiempo, por no haberle dicho lo que sentía, por no decir un simple: ¡Te amo, Lily!.

Sensación…Dolor… arrepentimiento…

Cuando la necesita, cierra sus ojos, estira su mano y palpa el aire como si la tocara, como si estuviera frente a él y pudiera sentirla nuevamente.

Ahora sólo le quedan aquellos recuerdos que con el tiempo embotelló y resguarda como tesoro y con candado en su armario. Aquellos que cuando la nostalgia lo embarga y la extraña demasiado, vuelven a renacer y salen a la luz después de dormir ocultos en aquel mueble. Aquellos recuerdos que logran traerla hacia él, aunque sepa que es por corto tiempo, que en un instante todo se desvanecerá y él volverá a su rutina diaria, su amargura regresará, pero no le importa. Sólo desea cerrar sus ojos y retenerla en su memoria.

Una foto…una carta… una flor…un perfume…un recuerdo embotellado.

Una lágrima inocente rodó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué no habló? ¿Por qué se alejó?

Todo hubiera sido diferente si él se hubiera animado. Pero el destino quiso alejarlos…Pero la muerte quiso separarlos. Aunque él está seguro que algún día, en algún lugar volverán a verse y, esa, será su revancha.

-Melancolía insensata- se repite una y otra vez mientras le coloca el candado a su armario de recuerdos absurdos.

_**Cuando la necesita, sólo cierra los ojos y llega hasta ella. Sólo a un recuerdo, sólo a un latido de distancia…**_  
_**Cuando la necesita, cierra sus ojos, estira su mano y la tiene, y la siente cerca de si. **_  
_**Y si la extraña… Sólo cierra sus ojos y está con ella. **_  
_**A sólo un latido de distancia…**_


End file.
